Ace of Spades
by lovestory121
Summary: Ezra's thoughts on how joining the seven has changed him. Not really a story more like an attepted insight into the gambler.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, all mistakes are mine. Thank you to the people who reviewed my last story, I shall endeavour to improve on what was brought up. Doesn't really have a plot is just Ezra's thoughts on how he's changed from a rambling gambler to one of the seven.

Ace of Spades

Ezra Standish liked to believe that he would be able to leave Four Corners whenever he wanted, liked to believe that he had no ties to the town or to its people. But he knew there was a part of himself that didn't believe that. A part of himself that on several occasions had reared its head, making him risk his life for the town, a part of himself that _belonged_. Some inner voice that made him climb on top of that steel carriage in the middle of a fire fight and throw whiskey down the chimney, that made him intercept the assassin gunning for Mary, that made him stand and fight. Before he'd met and joined the other seven his life had revolved around money, how he'd been able to 'convince' people to part with it and then how he'd been able to disappear before they realised that it was all a scam. Looking back that had been how he'd met the group. Chris, Vin, Nathan and Buck entered the saloon in Four Corners just as he'd been conning his way to his latest pay check. He'd told Chris "I abhor gambling and as such leave nothing to chance"

But that wasn't entirely true anymore was it? He'd taken plenty of chances. Every single day in Four Corners seemed like taking a chance. There were drunken ranchers, unhappy citizens, old enemies from all of their pasts and then the just plain crazy people showing up in town and causing a scene. Taking a chance was a daily occurrence and although there were seven of them defending the town, and each other, there was always the possibility that Ezra would not walk away from one of the fights. He would never have thought that he would have gladly given his life to save other people, he'd taught himself to only trust and to only look out for himself. But he'd changed. Even his mother had suggested that he was in over his head, telling him that she'd raised him better, that's he'd been in one place for too long and that he was almost a lawman. But when had she ever had his best interests at heart? He'd practically raised himself, so if he wasn't what she wanted him to be that was her problem not his. He'd shaped himself into the man he was now, he was who he wanted to be and he wasn't going to change for the world. But no one else had to know that. Yes money still tempted him, and on several occasions the others had commented about his weakness for money. But they all knew that deep down, he'd choose them over money.

Although he may not admit it Ezra had been as disappointed as JD when Marshall Bryce had entered the town and they were no longer needed. He tried to stay but the rules that the Marshall had put down were practically a death sentence to a man who made his money from gambling. He'd headed out at the same time as four of the others and he'd never thought he was going to see them again, and if he was honest with himself he'd never been more relieved than when he'd been riding away from his latest adventure and they'd turned up to bring him back. He'd had tar on his face and feathers on his rumpled clothing. They'd teased him and laughed at the state of the normally pristine gambler, but he knew that they were as glad as he was that they were together again, although he wasn't exactly sure why they came back for him. What did he bring to the seven? Chris was the leader and the quickest draw, Nathan was the healer and handy with knives, Vin was the tracker and sharpshooter, Buck and Josiah were handy in a fight and both were intimidating, which was extremely useful when they wanted people to back off, JD was a good shot with his guns and knew right from wrong better than Ezra himself did. What exactly did Ezra bring? He was a conman and a gambler.

He'd thought that they didn't trust him, and to start off with he may have been correct, after all he had abandoned his watch to look for the gold mine near the Seminole village. Then as the cannon had started firing he'd pointed his horse in the other direction. Leaving the other six and the villagers to their fate, but he'd come back, and they may never know how much that decision had changed him.

Ezra looked up from his position in the saloon, cards flying unconsciously through his fingers. Buck was at the bar with his latest love interest. Josiah and Nathan were talking with a couple of beers on another table. Vin was out on patrol, JD was at the jail, keeping an eye on their latest guests. Where then was their leader? Ezra kept his face expressionless as Chris sat down across from him at the table.

"Things might get ugly if the rest of the gang decides that they want the two in the jail back." Ezra looked up from his cards, "I am sure that our superior talents will overwhelm any cretins foolish enough to entertain such an idea" Chris smirked and Ezra allowed himself a smile, gold tooth shining in the light. They may not have trusted him at first but that soon changed, he was one of the group now, melded into the dynamics of having backup and of having…friends. Shuffling the cards again he flipped over the ace of spades. "Be ready for a fight partner" "Mr Larabee I assure you I am always prepared"

All of five minutes later they heard galloping horses and gunshots, all five of them were on their feet at Vin's shout. "Seems Mister Tanner has found our miscreants" dropping the cards on the table, the ace of spades on top, Ezra followed the others to the door. He liked to believe that he could leave Four Corners whenever he wanted , liked to believe that he had no ties to the town or to its people. But leaving was a chance he was not willing to take.


End file.
